A Summer You Will Never Forget,Love Of A Life Time
by mollie7865
Summary: When Lucy Camden spends the summer of her 19th year in New York, will she meet the love of her life? Or is it just a summer romance? What will happen when she has to go back to Glenoak?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This story is written in point of views with dialogue. The main point of views will be Lucy and Kevin, but some people mixed in.

A Summer You Will Never Forget, A Love To Last A Lifetime

Kevin Kinkirk

_I always worried about falling in love again. At one point after the divorce, I vowed I would never fall in love again. I went on some dates...but no second dates. I kept that vow up until April 22nd 2002, at a local Starbucks. That was they day I met Lucy Camden, from the moment I met her I was in love with her. As she flirted with me, I couldn't help but flirt back. She had medium length blonde hair, with light brown highlights, her complexion was beautiful. She had light blue eyes that when you looked into them they caught your gaze. Her face was small, almost heart shaped, she had fare to olive colored skin. _

_I will almost remember what she was wearing. She wore hipster jeans that hit right below her waist line. She wore a hot pink cami with a jean jacket. She looked beautiful. I walked over to her we had been flirting with each other for a few moments now._

"Hey, I am Kevin Kinkirk."

"I am Lucy." The woman said smiling at me, "Lucy Camden." She took a sip of her latte and sat down at a table for two.

"Mind if I join you?" I said casually flirting.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I sat down and smiles at her.

"So do you live here in Buffalo?" Kevin asked referring to Buffalo New York.

"No, My family lives in Glenoak. Its a small town in California. My grandparents live here though so I am staying the summer here with them. I am 19. How old are you?"

"I am 24. I am a police officer here. Are you in school? What is your family like?" Kevin asked drink his drink.

"Wow a Police officer? That's great. Yes I am in school. This will be my second year. I want to be a teacher. My family? My family is huge. My dad is a minister and my mom stays home. Matt, he is the oldest he is 25 and in medical school. He is married to a woman named Sarah she is also in medical school. Then Mary, Mary..well she kind of drifted apart from us. She lives in Florida and is a flight attendant. Then there is me. Simon is 16 and in high school. Ruthie is 9 and well then there are Sam and David..they are 2." Lucy said almost out of breath.

"Wow, that is a lot. In my family there is just my Mom she is a teacher too. I am the oldest, then Ben he is a firefighter. Then our baby sister Patty Mary she is 17 and also in high school. My dad died in a fire when I was 13."

"Oh I am so sorry. Is that why Ben became a firefighter?"

"Yes, he wanted to chase the thing that killed our father. But I didn't. There was no mystery in the job, you chase the same thing every time. Being a cop, it is still public service but no one criminal is the same." Kevin said.

_She was beautiful on the inside too, I could tell just from talking with her a little bit. I had never felt this way before, never felt so much in love or this excited on just the first date. And this was hardly even a date. We were just having coffee together talking._

"So you are here all summer then?"

"Yep, hey I am sorry but my grandparents are expecting me to have dinner with them tonight. So I better go."

"Oh okay. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Nope."

"Wanna join me for dinner?"

"I would love too."

"Great I will pick you up at 7." She nods and writes down her address.

"I will see you then." She says and I lean in to kiss her, not knowing how Lucy will take it. Without any hesitation She kisses me back, it was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced and it left me longing for more. We continued to kiss until she pulled away, smiling and biting her lip she left saying,

"I really have to go now..See you tomorrow..7...you better not be late." She said this winking.

_I could not help but smile. I had only known this woman for less then an hour and already I was in love with her. I guess there is such thing as love at first sight._

Lucy Camden

_Well today was one of the best day's of my life. I think I met my soul mate. What am I thinking? I barely know the guy. As I stood in line at the starbucks, he instantly got my attention. I was never one of those girls who flaunted herself in front of guys, but flirting with him came easily to me, and he flirted back, everything felt so right. Then we started talking, wow...then he kissed me and I could not help but kiss back. We kissed for a few minutes, it was hard for me to pull away and tell him I had to go, but finally I did. _

_Oh my gosh is he handsome! He is tall, he is thin and has blondish brown short hair. He is so so sexy. I can not wait till our date tomorrow night. I wanna be with him, and get to know him even better. Ahh! I can't wait. I think I love him._

_Okayy sorry it was so short, but I promise I will add more later. Kayy so read and revieww_

_x33 _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This story is written in point of views with dialogue. The main point of views will be Lucy and Kevin, but some people mixed in.

A Summer You Will Never Forget, A Love To Last A Lifetime

_Lucy Camden_

_Luckily that day went fast. My grandmother took me shopping, and they were both okay with the date. They said they had known his Dad and they approved. By the time we got home it was quarter till six. I quickly went up to my room and jumped in the shower. I ran my hands through my hair working through the shampoo. I then got out and wrapped a towel around my body and styled and dried my hair. I went through my closet, trying to find something to wear. I didn't bring anything "date" worthy, so I settled for a blue and green abstract knee high skirt, with a blue shirt V-neck shirt. I looked into the mirror and put on a light shade of green on my eyes and a light pink gloss on my lips._

_I went downstairs to where Kevin, was already there and my grandpa was interrogating him._

"Hello Mr.Camden." He said.

"Kevin Kinkirk. My name is Coronal John Camden of the United States Marine Core, and that is what you will call me."

"Well then Coronal John Camden of the United States Marine Core, you will call me Officer Kinkirk." Kevin said, I was so shocked at how he stood up to him I let out a giggle. They both turned to face me.

"Well, Lucy I was just getting to know your boyfriend." _Boyfriend? wow that sounds really nice._ "I give you permission to go out."

"Thanks Grandpa! Bye Grandma." I said, walking over to Kevin and we walk out the door.

"You look really really nice to night Luce." He said smiling over at me and taking my hand.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself too." I gladly excepted his hand. Our hands fit perfectly together.

Kevin Kinkirk

_Wow, Lucy looked absolutely amazing tonight. When we linked hands, I think we both felt something, I know I did._

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked me as I opened the passenger door of my ford explorer for her. She hopped in and smiled at me, before shutting her door, I spoke,

"I am not going to tell you." I saw her give me an evil glare before I went to the other side of the car.

"Come on..give me a little hint please?" She said giving me a puppy dog face as I took my seat. _Man that is cute._

"Nope sorry." I said taking her hand and brining it to my lips, she smiled at me and laughed laughed a little.

The ride to the restaurant was mostly quiet except for the occasional small talk. Just then a song came on the radio.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song." she said her face glowing.

"Me too." I said as I turned up the radio volume.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

By the end of the song, we were both singing it out loud laughing at the same time. I then pulled into an italian restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, this is so nice Kevin. I love it." I opened her door and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Reservation for 2..Kinkirk." I told the hostess. She nodded and led us to a nearby table for two. There were candles on the table, I looked over at Lucy who was in awe. I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. I then walked over to my chair.

"I have to say, for this just being the first date you sure know how to impress a woman."

"Why thank you. A special woman deserves a special night." I said smiling, flirting with her and she couldn't help but giggle back.

"So how was your day?" Kevin asked looking in Lucy's eyes.

"Okay I guess. I went shopping with my grandma. What about you?"

"Worked. Boring. Nothing happens in Buffalo. I used to work in New York City..now that was fun." Kevin said laughing. Lucy smiled back at me.

"I wish I would of bought something more date worthy today, but I forgot."

"What are you talking about? You look great."

"Thanks, but if I'd known I was gonna meet a guy like you I would of brought something sexy." Lucy says giving Kevin a grin.

"Bummer." I said laughing. We continued to talk through dinner, having a great time. As we were walking out I decided to take a risk.

"Hey Luce, I have a conference in New York City this Thursday...and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and we could spend the weekend in the city?" I said, hoping she would say yes as we reached my car.

"I would love to, but I will have to check with the Grandparents." She said to me smiling.

"Okay." I opened the door for her and she hoped in and smiled. I got in on my side and drove her home.

"I had a really really great time tonight Kevin." She said.

"So did I." I leaned down to and pressed my lip against hers, she kissed me back with equal passion. I was a man of risk tonight so I decided to use my tongue this time, before we knew it we were leaning against her grandparents house making out. After a few more minutes she pulled away.

"I Should go in now. I will talk to them and call you tomorrow." She said to me I smiled and nodded and gave her one more kiss before I went to my car. Wow tonight had been amazing, I think I am in love with Lucy Camden.

Lucy Camden

I walked inside the house with a huge smile on my face. I saw my grandpa waiting for me.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked me.

"Yes, I really like him. He invited me to go to New York City with him this weekend..he has a conference there and I really wanna go." I say hoping he will say yes.

"I guess you can..but I am supposed to be responsible for you this summer..you better not do anything stupid." He said giving me the stern voice.

"I wont Grandpa! I promise." I say giving him a kiss before heading up to my bed room. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

_Wow tonight was so romantic really really like Kevin..I think I love him. I can't wait to go to New York with him. This is going to be the best summer of my life. I went to bed that night happier then I had ever been before._


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Camden

_I was so happy when my Grandpa told me I could go. Now I am really really excited, today is Tuesday...which means...two days until I leave. I am packing right now, in my room, I didn't bring much on this trip, and I don't know what kind of clothes I should bring when I go with Kevin. Oh that reminds me I need to call him. I dial his number,_

"Hello," I hear him say.

"Hey Kevin, It Luce."

"Hey hon" He says, oh my gosh he called me hon!

"Okay, so I talked to my Grandpa and he said yes! I can go." I said happily.

"That's great! I can not wait.

"Me too, I already started packing."

"Good, my conference is Thursday afternoon. I will pick you up Thursday morning...you can stay at the hotel or unpack while I am at the meeting and then we can spend the rest of the time together. We will be back Tuesday night..is that okay?" Kevin asks me.

"Yep, that is great...what are we gonna do?"

"Well..I was thinking Thursday, and Friday we explore the city and maybe do some shopping? Then Friday night I will book us too see a Broadway play. Then we can decide what we want to do from then on. Sound good?"

"That sounds great! What play are we seeing?"

"I was thinking the Lion King. Is that okay?"

"Perfect, hey sorry I have got to go..I will call you later okay?"

"That's good. I am working the night shift tonight so I will call you Wednesday afternoon."

"Kay talk to you then. Bye" I say hanging up and heading downstairs where my grandparents are waiting for me.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa." I say grabbing my purse, we are doing some sightseeing. They are going to show me around town.

"Hello, dear. You must really like this Kevin, if you are going to New York with him in two days." My grandma says to me.

"Yes..I really really like him, I might even love him." I said in a dreamy voice. My grandparents smiled at me and we went out to their car.

My grandparents and I were walking around Buffalo, when they ran into where Kevin was patrolling.

"Lucy!" Kevin said as he saw me from across the street. I turned, smiled. I waved at him and crossed the street with my grandparents behind me.

"Hey Kevin." I said coming up, and kissing him. Kevin kissed me back and I smiled.

"Sightseeing?" Kevin asked, after finishing off the kiss.

"Yep..not much to see in this town..."I said and Kevin let out a laugh and nodded

"Hello again Kevin." My grandfather said as he and my grandma made there way to where we were standing.

"Hello Sir." Kevin said to him, shaking his hand.

"How are you today Kevin?" My grandma asked,

"I am doing good, not much happening today."

"So Kevin Kinkirk I need to talk to you about the care of my grandaughter." My grandfather said to Kevin.

"Yes Sir, Go on."

"You keep my grandaughter save, her parents have given me her over to me for the summer so don't let ANYTHING happen to her. Also, either two hotel rooms, or separate beds. Do you understand?" My grandfather says, and I immediately become embarrassed.

"Of course Sir, she will be in good hands." Kevin said giving him a reassuring smile and then giving Lucy a sweet smile.


End file.
